Who's that lady? sexy lady!
by Rboooks
Summary: Naruko is a young girl in love, until she overhears a conversation between her crush and his friend. Heart broken at what he says, she runs into the forest, only to be summoned by her otherworldly male counter part. There she makes friends that teach her how to be a deadly ninja, at the same time turning her in a beauty. Sakurno will rue the day he hurt her! gender-switch! R and R
1. Chapter 1

**I read this fanfic that hasn't been updated for years now but I still wait for it! It was a fic in which Naruto goes to another diminution that has him a girl but he is still a boy! Many of the females think its Naruko's sexy justu that she performs so they beat the living math out of poor Naruto to get "her" to dispel the justu. Funny stuff man!. It's only a chapter so far but it got me thinking of this story and I couldn't help but want to write it!**

**Not sure if I'll continue it but if you guys like please let me know! **

**All right on with the show! Here is chapter 1!**

**Key**

"bow before the great….RAMEN GOD!" = talking

_He cute! good sacrifice for the ramen God! = thinking_

**"I am what you call.. A SEXY FOXY LADY!" = Kura/ Kurama talking**

**_My other self is hot! Oh yeah!= Kurama/ Kura thinking_**

Chapter 1

"Will you go out with me Sakurno?" Asked a young hopefully Naruko. She was a short blond girl who had three whisker marks on each of her cheeks. Her sky blue eyes sparkled as she waited for her crush, Sakuno Haruno, to answer. Naruko is twelve and a ninja in training at the Leaf village ninja academy. She is known as the village's prankster, the loud mouth knuckle head; dead last of her class and, to only the older generation, the container of the demon fox, Kyuubi.

In front of her sat Sakurno, his pink hair swinging as he shook his head, his expression could only be annoyed. This being the third time this week that dead last had asked him out and just like the other thousand times the answer is the same.

"NO! I WOULD NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" He yelled as he turns away to talk to his friend Innro Yamanaka, who was busy laughing at the poor girl. Soon the whole class joins in, their laughter bouncing of the walls as Naruto whined.

"B-but why?!" She asked as the laughter around her grows louder though she ignored it in favor of leading into Sakurno's space over the desk. The pink hair boy growled in the back of his throat then he put his hands on her shoulders pushing her back.

"Because I don't like you! I like someone else, so get over it!" Sakurno yelled in frustration.

The other students rolled their eyes at the blond girl who just wouldn't give up. Everyone knew that Sakurno, like most of the boys in their class, had a crush on the best of the best Sasuyi Uchiha, even Naruko knew that which was one of the many reasons the blond girl called the black haired beauty her rival. Though many knew that dead last could never beat her.

Sasuyi is the last survivor of the Uchiha clan that was slaughtered in one night when she turned seven. No one knows who done it but rumor had it, that Sasuyi's older sister was the murder though it was never proven. Ever since then Sasuyi had thrown herself into training becoming the best at everything, going as far as being placed in the advance fighting classes of the _boys_. The whole time Naruko on the other hand had only put her time in shouting about being Hokage, pulling pranks and eating Ramen worst then a man.

"But you could learn! You're really smart, and I know you would enjoy yourself!" Naruko tried again not noticing the lavender eyes watching her from the back of the room.

Hinryo Hyuga watched as his crush begged the jerk of a Haruno for a ramen date. If only he could talk to her without fainting or if he had a little more courage than he could show her what she really deserves. Naruko deserved a man who would beg _her_ for a date. Someone who would tell her each day how beautiful she was and how the room brightens when she would enter. Someone who would let her lean her head on his shoulder while she tells him her day, someone who would eat ramen everyday because he knew that was her favorite meal.

Someone who would want to be the cause of that bright smile.

Someone like him, sadly Hinryo had horrible self-esteem due to his family's pressure and his kind heart thus he could never find the nerve to tell the blued eyed goddess what he felt for her.

_ N-Naruko. You're so brave to proclaim your love like that _He thought as Naruko continued to beg for the ramen date telling Sakurno how much she liked him at the same time. Only to be told that she was annoying by the greened eye boy.

_That jerk! You shouldn't put up with him, Naruko! You should go out with m-me! _Hinryo thought as Naruko looked hurt by the pink haired words. Then to make it worse the man whore Innro went as far as saying to come back when Naruko did something about her look. Throwing his blond hair back, that was a few shades lighter then Naruko, Innro's blue eyes became mocking as he made a sly comment on trying to look like Sasuyi if she wanted to catch Sakurno's eye.

The class room broke into loud laughter again at the comment.

He watched silently as the blond girl turn to glare at Sasuyi who was sitting by the window.

Naruko glared with all her power. The emo chick once again was stealing Sakurno's glances, though it didn't surprise her one bit. Every guy stared at the Uchiha even though there was nothing great about her. All Sasuyi did was do the work and never bothering to speak to anyone like she was better than them! How Naruko hated that girl. And now they tell her to dress like the emo?

Never! Her orange jumpsuit was way cooler then that chicks blue shirt and white shorts!

One day though, when she became Hokage she was going to make that girl learn some manners then everyone would see how awesome Naruko was instead! And then Sakurno would realize that he loved her too, propose and they would have four children together!

She could see it now. Her white kimono would have a stash of orange; the whole village would come to the Hokage's wedding watching in awe as she would walk down the aisle to a black kimono wearing Sakurno who would look like a male god with the softest smile that would light up his eyes when he got a look at her. Smiling a private smile jut for her that promised warmth, letting the world see that he was hers and she was his.

Just as her daydream was getting good, Irua Umino walked in trying to get the attention of her class. When they would not stop laughing she used her big head justu to get the class calm down making them all run to their seats leaving the blond whisked girl the only one standing, lost in her own world.

Seeing this, the brown haired women placed her papers on the desk in front of the class before calling out "Naruko please sit down."

When she received no answer, Irua glanced up to find Naruko blushing and mumbling about how handsome someone was. Growing irritated, Irua stomped over to dead last yelling in the whiskered girl's face "NARUKO GET TO YOUR SIT!"

Snapping put of her mental wedding night, Naruko let out a scream before jumping back letting out a bigger scream as she fell over one of the nearby desk. The student at the desk was no other then Kima Inuzuka and her partner Akama. The girl had brown wild hair, which was hidden in her black furred jacket hat. Her teeth looked somewhat canine and the red markings of her clan gave her face a touch of arrogances. Akama is a white dog that was sitting on top of Kima's head.

They were the loudest of all the children in the room besides Naruko, so when her laughing comment left her mouth the class and probably the one next door could hear "wow. Dead last, if you're trying to impress anyone by acting like Sasuyi then your way off!"

The class broke into laughter again. Naruko with her face red got up and yelled right in Kima's face cracking her knuckles in threat "what was that dog breathe? I didn't quite hear you!"

"What did you call me!?" Kima yelled back, followed by an angry bark from Akama. Slamming her hands on the desk she stood up to teach Naruko a lesion in pain.

"Ohhh chick fight!" yelled many of the boys in the class. However before it could turn into an actually fight Irua stepped in "that's enough you two! Naruko get to your sit now! And Kima stop picking fights!"

Grumbling both girls did as they were told, but not before sending each other one last glare.

Satisfied Irua walked back to the front of the class, going through the papers she left on her desk before addressing the class. "As you all know the graduation test is in a week. Meaning you will all have a chance to pass and become ninja."

At that the classes began to cheer, excited mumbles going around as they talked about the missions they would do, the places they would go and the team members they would had. Only one didn't have anyone to talk to. Naruko watched as the other children talked with their friends about the life's they couldn't wait to have, her eyes looking at everyone in the room lingering longer on a certain pink haired boy before resting on the girl who was leaning quietly on her hands.

Sasuyi made no move to agonize those around her. All she did was waiting for Irua to continue, her full attention on only that. The other kids were an annoyance that would only slow her down in her eyes.

Naruko let a small smile touch her lips; even if she thought Sasuyi a rude self centered jerk at least she was also the same as her. Naruko always felt better after watching that the Uchiha would also be alone which gave her a small comfort, to know she wasn't the only one without friends or family.

"Settle down!" Irua yelled after a while. When the class finally became quite again she continued "Now in my hands I have all of your report cards-"

The scared woman was once again interrupted by loud groans as her students imagined what would happen to them once their parents saw the grades they had.

"As I was saying, I have your report cards. The report cards highlight your strongest areas and areas you need work with. The green means you are fine with the respected area and the red means you need a little work. Please have your parents sign these to return before the test on Friday. You cannot take the test if these are not returned understand?" Irua gave a pointed look at Naruko who pouted in return for being signaled out.

Giving the papers to her assistant Mizu, who passed out the papers to the respect students, Irua wrote on the board _three main justu you must learn. Substitution, Henge and the clone justu_

Starting her lecher on all three techniques making sure to have all her students to take notes and answer any questions they might have. She put the hands signs on the board at the end of her lecher

Turning back to the class she called out "tomorrow we will have a study day which I will work with each one of you on your lowest area." The end bell rang as she yelled over the sound of the children picking up they're things and leaving "don't forget to have your report card signed! The faster you turn it in the better choice of the hour you want to spend with me to help out with your troubled areas!"

With that every student was gone from their seat going out to hang out with their friends or to run home to their clan with the dreaded report card tucked in their arm.

Naruko ran straight to the Hokage, because the old woman was the only one who could sign her report card. As she ran, the villagers all glared at the orange blur that ran towards their leader's tower. Many pulling their children to them telling them once again to never go near the blond girl, and once again the children only nodded never questioning why they were warned in the first place.

Though Naruko had long learned to ignore the glares so when the red tower of the Hokage came into view she ran right in not paying mind to the man at the main desk forbidding her from entering calling her a demon brat. Let the man scream his head off, she didn't care.

Slamming open the door she called out "grandma! Sign this for me!"

The third Hokage Hezen Sarutobi lifted her head as she watched one of her favorite villagers run in, plus this meant she had a break from her paperwork.

The Hokage saw the little girl as a granddaughter watching the blond child grow since the girl was in the crib. Though because of her duties as the leader of this village she could not always be there for Naruko who was quite lonely even if there was always a smile on that whiskered faced, Hezen knew that she would never be a true family member for the young child.

With a small smile she held out her hand waiting for the little girl to place her report card in it. This being the third time that the little girl would try out for the exams; no words had to be exchanged to know what it was that Naruko wanted signed.

Pulling the report out Hezen made note that it was all the colored red meaning Naruko was once again failing ever material in school. "Naruko-chan why don't you wait till your grades are higher to try for the exam?"

She knew that if Naruko passes then she would be placed with the best male and female student which happened to be the girl's rival and the girl's crush. Two big distractions that could get her friend's daughter killed out on the field. Her eyes went to the picture of the Fourth Hokage that hanged on the wall. Mina would never forgive her if Naruko got hurt after all, she left her only born in Hezen's hands.

"NO! I CAN PASS BELIVE IT!" Naruko yelled as she jumped up and down "just sign it grandma! Sign it! Sign it! Sign it!"

Sighing the Hokage did just that but not before making sure to let Naruko know to ask for special help on her chakra control which seemed to be the lowest score in all the grades that really mattered. History could be ignored for now. "Naruko make sure to focus on this before doing anything else okay? Now run along and get to Irua before the others can after all you want to be special trained right?"

Grinning ear to ear, the young girl nodded then running out of the office before Hezen could say anything else.

Letting out another sigh Hezen remembered a red head boy who had done the same thing in the years past. "Kushen she's just like you, but she is looks so much like Mina." She said to the picture of a young couple in her drawer.

Naruko will be a great person soon Hezen could feel it in her old bones. She just hopes that she would be there when it happens.

Naruko ran as fast as she could to get to the academy before her sensei left for the day. This year she would not fail. This year will be deferent

She ran till she came back to the hall way her classroom was in when she thought of pulling a prank on Irua.

_I'll sneak towards the door and slam it open in my sexy no justu form! Sensei will have a heart attack plus a mega nosebleed! _Naruko thought as she mentally planed on the type of male nakedness that would work on the brown haired woman. _ Oh I know! I'll be Ayamo. Irua has a major crush on him! _

It was one of the main reasons that Irua would invite Naruko to eat ramen at the Ichiraku ramen stand because her sensei would be staring at the young man preparing them their ramen half the time. It seemed that only Naruko had notice the scared women crush though, so with a knowing grin, she tip toe towards the door all ready making the necessary hand signs.

However when she got close she heard voices on the other side of the door floating towards her

"I can't believe how desperate she is." Innro said as he finished cleaning up the room having clean duty today.

"I know and I can't get her to leave me alone!" Sakurno answered as he put away the broom in the closet "I mean she's such a loser! Plus she's fat, has no good manners and is really _really _annoying"

They both gave a short laugh until Innro said "but hey if she wants that ramen date so much, why don't you take Naruko on a date, then have some fun with her? I bet she be willing to give you a blow job if you ask."

Naruko let a small gasp pass her mouth quickly covering it with her hands praying that they didn't hear. When they didn't open the door right away she knew they were unaware of her straining to hear Sakurno's response. Waiting for him to tell Innro that he would never do something like that, waiting for him to tell the blond boy that he wasn't like that.

With a pounding heart she leaned against the door with her breath held clutching her report card to her chest.

"Please like I would ever do that." Came the replied that allowed Naruko to let out a relived breath, she knew that her crush was different. Knew that un-like everyone in this village he was the one who would never be that cruel to her- "if I want a blow job I would ask an attractive girl for one. No way would I ever let that loser go near my cock."

Naruko felt her heart break and tears filled her eyes. She was unaware of the laughter getting closer to the door or the way the world seemed to darken. She was lost in her own world of hurt staring dumbly at her feet letting the tears fall.

The sound of a door sliding open snapped her out of it though and she lifted her head to look though teary eyes at the shock face of the boy who no longer deserved her heart.

Skurno was gapping like a fish not knowing what to say; behind him Innro was pale quite lost of what to do. What could they do to make things okay again? They didn't get a chance to deicide however because in the next second the blond girl was gone her hair flowing as she shot out a nearby window her tears not going unnoticed by both boys.

"Wait! Naruko I can explain!" Sakurno yelled running to the window as well but when he looked out the girl was nowhere to be seen. The girl could out run and lose jonin leveled ninja after pulling her pranks, he would never be able to catch her if he tried.

_What have I done? _Sakurno thought as he re-viewed the conversation he had with his friend wondering how much the girl heard.

She heard him talk about her as if she was trash. Heard him say he would never think of toying with her because she wasn't good enough. She heard it all.

"Shit" mumbled Innro.

He could only agree with the blond boy behind him.

Naruko ran deep into the forest, not once stopping only hearing the asshole's words in her head

"_No way would I ever let that loser near my cock" _

With a frustrated yell she ran faster.

How could she be so stupid? How could she have ever thought that he was different from all the others? Why would she have allowed herself to fall for such a jerk that she believed was the nicest guy around?

Running through the forest she thought of all the times she asked him out, all the while talking about her like some trashy slut behind her back. Gritting her teeth in rage and pain she didn't notice the root on the ground in her path.

Tripping over it she ended on the ground crying quietly.

Naruko didn't bother to get up too hurt was her soul to care.

She just wanted to have someone who loved her in the village. Just wanted the boy who stood up for her to those bullies all those years ago to love her as she loved him for being her hero, just wanted to know what love felt like.

The whole village always treated her like a walking plague, the kids would always bully her, and no one would care if she was fed or not. Even the old lady Hokage would not check on her for months on ends, sometimes all out forgetting about her.

She only had her love of Sakurno that kept her going though each miserable day and now she had lost the last thing close to her heart.

Closing her eyes to the pain of being alone she rolled on her back staring up at the visible clouds that were seen through the tree tops.

_Take me away from here. Please someone take me away from this pain. _Naruko thought as she closed her eyes.

The sounds of her chocked sobs were the only thing that could be heard thought out the forest.

Suddenly a bright blue circle glowed under her, making Naruko snap open her eyes in alarm, finding her body unable to move. The circle grow larger and brighter turning into complicated seals around the young girl till she couldn't see a thing.

The blue light becoming so bright till her eyes could do anything but slam close hoping to shield them from the shine. The sound of wind whipping around her like a tornado filled her ears. Naruko couldn't even get a scream past her frozen lips as the wind blew harder.

Her body felt like it was falling straight down before being suddenly snatched out of the air and being tossed roughly to the sky. Her stomach dropped then she felt the bile in her throat and the next thing she knew she hit hard wood floor.

Groaning as she gripped the back of her head Naruko looked around to try and find out where she was. Her eyes took in the familiar room that was the Hokage's office.

"What the hell?" she asked out loud. Not expecting someone to answer she jumped a good foot off the ground when a male voice said

"I seemed to have made a mistake. I'm sorry about that" the voice came from behind her. Turning around Naruko almost fell at the sight that waited her.

A boy ,no older then she, sat in the Hokage chair, dressed in the Hokage's clothing his hand was placed over a strange seal of sorts but what really shocked her was who the boy looked like.

He had the same shade of blond hair, the same shade of blue eyes, and the same face with even the three whiskered marks on each cheek. The boy looked just like her but male.

"Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki, fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf village, and I just accidently summand you from a different world" Naruto casually said as if her told her the sky is blue.

Naruko stared dumbly at him before letting out a loud "WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I hope you all liked my last chapter! Many have been asking for the pairing and since I can't fit it in the summary because I used up all of my space on the story summery here is my important announcement:**

**THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY IS A COMPLETE SECERT! IT WILL BE A UNINTENTIONAL HARMN FOR NARUKO AND IN THE END SHE WILL CHOOSE ONE! THERE WILL BE SEVEN GUYS! NARUTO WILL BE ONE OF THOSE GUYS!**

**1.****NARUTO**

**2.****?**

**3.****?**

**4.****?**

**5.****?**

**6.****?**

**7.****?**

**Can you guess who will be the other six guys that will take a liking to Naruko? Post your idea of who would fall for our heroin through a review! The one who gets closes will get me to write them an extra featuring they're pairing. They have to be in order from my favorite FemNaruto pairing to my least one however that doesn't mean my most favorite will be the one she will end up with. Hint : it is in both worlds that the guys are from. ;) **

**Alright now that that is done with here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy ****J**

**Key**

"bow before the great….RAMEN GOD!" = talking

_He cute! good sacrifice for the ramen God! = thinking_

**"I am what you call.. A SEXY FOXY LADY!" = Kura/ Kurama talking**

**_My other self is hot! Oh yeah!= Kurama/ Kura thinking_**

Chapter 2

Naruko stared at the boy- who believed he was Hokage - as he looked over his seal. It had been a few minutes since Naruto told her that he had summoned her by accident. His explanation was still fresh in her mind as she looked into the cup of water that supposedly had a calming herd. He had handled it to her when she had yelled out claiming she was panicking, telling her that the herd would relax Naruko.

Though she hadn't even given it a sip since she never trusted most of the food or drinks people gave her much less something from a delusional boy. Naruko closed her eyes as she remembered the "fifth Hokage" explanation to the whole episode that she was in right now.

Even if she had her doubts on him being delusional.

**Five Minutes Earlier **

_"What?!" She yelled watching as the boy's blue eyes briefly scanned her body, un-sure if he was looking for a weapon or was simply admiring Nauko's female figure. She like to think it was the first, after all she was a ninja and right now she had enough with boys in her life._

_Naruto seemed to find what he was looking for before standing up from the ground, turning around and pouring her a cup of water. He made no sound as he moved not even he's clotheswrinkled, so when he turn to her without so much of a warring she flinched back into a table sending a pile of papers tumbling down to the ground. With an eyebrow raised at her not so graceful flinch Naruto scanned her face again before reaching over to the right side of his desk where numerous jars of herds were carefully filled and ladled by color._

_He reached for the jar that was colored baby blue pulling out a small pinch of a furring leaf before crushing it into the water handling it to her with a silent command to drink. "The night leaf, a relaxing herd that my female student developed in order to help me with the stress of my work once I became Hokage. You are obviously panicking because of this situation so this will help calm you down." _

_When all she did was look at it, Naruto simply placed it down on the desk ignoring her suspicions glare as he sat back into the Hokage chair. Though he didn't all out said it his eyes fond hers, commanding Naruko to drink, otherwise the blond Hokage would not speak . _

_ The silence stretched on and on for at least two whole minutes not one lowered their eyes. _

_After being unable to bear it though Naruko finally picked up the cup refusing to believe she lost, giving Naruto a sign to start his explanation._

_"As you know, I am the fifth Hokage which means I must be able to develop ways to protect my village for the near future. I had found that seals could be the answer to most things, so why not find a way to be able to tell the future? Going though many experiments showed that the future was further of my reach then I had first thought." Naruto said as he leaned forward on his hands with a frustrated frown. _

_He seemed to be in his own world before continuing with a proud quite grin "but what I could grasp was different diminutions. After doing my research on future seals it was a great staring point becoming so clear I wondered why I haven't thought of it before. After months of planning I came up with a rough draft of this seal here" he mentioned to the seal that was drawn on the ground._

_Before Naruko could get a good look at it he's voice snapped her head up once more "it was supposed to show a world that was completely different from mine but at the same time familiar so I could find an anchor to absorb. The seal would have allowed me to study different words without the people who lived there know, however to do so I need a main object as my anchor that moved freely but at the same time had similar chakra to mine. I picked you because when activated it the seal could only find you as a suitable anchor. I was going to only watch you go about your day to find how different that world was to mine but instead it seemed to have summoned you. For that I am sorry."_

_Naruto fell silent again waiting for her to process the information. _

"He's crazy. He must be to believe that story." _ Naruko thought trying to keep her expression from voicing her thoughts. She failed miserably. _

_He's eyes scanned her face, searching for something she was not quite sure was there, before frowning and in a low voice mumbling "I'm not crazy it's the truth…" _

_Sighing when she didn't say anything Naruto knocked on his desk three times, paused and knocked once more. _

_Giving a confused frown Naruko was about to asked why he had done that when a ANBU poof out of thin air kneeling and ready for orders. "Weasel please inform my students and Dog that I want them in my office in three minutes." _

_Pausing in thought Naruto added "I also want you to be here. Dismissed."_

_Weasel nodded repeatedly before despairing once more, to carry out his leader's orders._

_Naruko blinked but didn't comment, this guy was crazy so what that an ANBU listen to him? No way was this twelve year old boy Hokage. _

_She held back a shiver when he studied her with cold calculus eyes again, before the icy blue melted to a warm welcoming ocean color "while we wait why you don't drink your water? There is nothing else to do since I'll try to find the error in the seal to send you back"_

_Naruto didn't received a reply but he was obviously not expecting one so without a word he went back to his strange marks, eyes moving left and right trying to find the mistake in his work._

_She had no choice but wait watching him as he searched. _

**Present time **

Naruko looked at the clock finding that it was now a few seconds away to becoming the three minutes that the ANBU was told to return by. She was getting bored since the blond boy didn't move or speak all of his attention on the markings in front of him.

Just because she forgot who had given her the cup she drank the water in her hand as she studied the room finding slight differences from the Old lady's office back home. Not that she believed this _was_ the Hokage's office of course.

Flavor exploded in her mouth going from a sweet chocolate taste to the welcoming flavor of a warm miso ramen. Before she had time to spit out the water Naruko felt relaxed, not so energetic as before like someone had literally given her a chill pill. However she didn't feel dizzy or start seeing things like the last time some of her schoolmates have had given her water, finding out later on that it had been drugged to get "high and happy in the sky"

Sniffing the water she took another sip finding the best miso ramen taste ever fall upon her taste buds.

Liking the water she leaned back in her chair, enjoying the fact that her mind could focus on the something for once instead of it bouncing around thinking of random things like it normally did. The weight that was usually on her shoulders of her pain, her fear, her loneliness and her stress was lifted before the cup was half way empty.

So relax and comfortable was she that she almost fell asleep right there until someone kicked the door open behind her slamming it to the wall making her jump in alarmed.

A loud rash voice ranged out "you wanted to see me boss?!"

Naruto turned to see a man that had most of his face covered; only his eye was visible though it is filled with mischief and seemed to belong on a man who would laugh as you burned to the ground while he walked by. His silver hair that defied gravity bounced as he made his way in, dress in the slandered jonin vest he wear black pants with a silver undershirt….only a silver undershirt.

He froze when he got a good look at Naruko not noticing Naruto on the ground, since his Hokage could not be seen due to the two chairs that hid him from view; the white hair man just connected the dots in his head:

1. His Hokage calls him with the urgent message delivered by the ANBU,

2. He walks in to find a female who looks exactly like his boss

And 3. Last week briefing on the illegal acts of prostitution could only mean one thing.

"YES! Man you look great! To think you found someone who can do such a good job on that surgery to even change your scent!" In the blink of an eye the silver head had Naruko hold up by the armpits in the air examining her face "a little chubby but given a few years and WAM we got ourselves a heartbreaker!"

"W-what?!" tried to ask Naruko but either the man didn't hear her or he just didn't care.

"I so get my job! With eyes like yours I know just the place in the red district that we could sell your _entertainment _no matter your age! Hell this is even better we make a few extra cash, catch the assholes who been selling young girls and can attach, possibly kill, pedophiles! YES! OH I WANT TO BING MY FIRE WIPE! THIS IS AWESOME I NEVER BEEN A PIMP BEFORE! BEST MISSION EVER!" The man yelled as he dragged the poor frozen girl towards the door.

Naruko wasn't so sure how this had happen one minute she watched as the man sized her up the next she the room was spinning as he congratulated her on the "surgery" then when it stop she was too dizzy to understand the fact that she was being dragged while the man listed the places they would go in the red district as soon as it turn dark out.

"Kakashi put her down." She heard Naruto said though from where she didn't know as the room still spun.

"Boss! Why are you over there? Is this a clone" asked the now named Kakashi Hatake as he lifted her to see Naruko's face.

"No that is Naruko form another world; I will explain when the others get here. For now please let her go." It was an order not a question.

"Okay" Kakashi answered in a bored voice as he dropped the blond girl on the ground not to gently, his voice turning thoughtful as he continued "but I would have made a awesome pimp….."

That seems to get to the Hokage as he raises his head glaring at the man, his voice daring Kakashi to answer wrong "Would you now? And how exactly did you know where to take Naruko to find those _paying customers_ hmm?"

Kakashi gave him a blank look before walking over to one of the drawers of the many cabinets that lined up the wall. He pulled a key from the many pockets of his vest, opening the first drawer taking out the things stored in it. A pillow and a long pine green blanket.

Two kuni appeared in his hand, the silver head put the pillow down on the ground by his feet then throwing the blanket in the air he launched out the deadly blades letting them fly, trapping the blanket to the wall making a hamper. Lying down in the hamper he placed the pillow behind his head turning on his side, Kakashi's back was to them. "I have no idea what you're talking about; I'm just a hobo trying to sleep."

Naruko felt her eye twitch at the idiocy but when all she heard was a sigh from Naruto she thought it is best to drop it like the blond boy had done. She watched as the boy turned back to his seal ignoring her on his lleft and the man who was pretending to sleep snoring very loudly on his right. Naruto had much more important things to do then waste his time with them after all.

It did not set well with Naruko though.

Who did he think he was to blow her off like that? Opening her mouth to give him a piece of her mind she could almost feel the Hokage waiting for her to yell at him. Almost like he liked being yelled at.

Before she could make commentary however three more people opened the door, walking in as if they lived here.

A black hair boy, who looked like a male Sasuyi, walked in with a cheerful smile.

His pale skin glowed with joy, his black eyes were warm and welcoming but what really surprised her was that he looked around the age of twelve, already spotting a Jonin vest. He wore a bright red shirt and dark navy blue pants. A sword was swung carelessly over his right shoulder, and his head band was tied around his neck letting most of his hair fall, with a dazzling smile he said happily "You called sensei?"

The other person next to the boy was the ANBU Weasel who now that Naruko had time to really look at him, she realized that he seemed to be a few years older than herself maybe seventeen or eighteen, however other then the black hair tied and the ANBU armor she couldn't tell who he was.

The final person gave Naruko a small heartbreak when she spotted the pink hair. It was a female Sakunro. A twelve year girl with the same pink hair, with the same green eye, with the same face and with the same….. threaten glare? The girl's glare reminded her of Irua when the class wouldn't quite down. The pink hair one wore navy green combat pants with multiple pockets, fishing net undershirt peeked out from under a tight gray tank top. A doctor over coat flouted behind her as she walked and surprising a Jonin vest was also seen.

"What the hell do you want?! You stupid mother*%#^$%, I was busy at the hospital! Your sorry ass can't just call me up for something stupid!" yelled the pink girl as her eyes scanned the room landing on Naruko who stared wide eyed at the person who looked so much like the asshole but acted so differently.

"Who the f*#^ are you?" pinky asked as she glared at the blond girl.

However before Naruko could answer the black hair boy was suddenly roughly shaking her hand, even if she didn't see him move the boy was across the room his face leaning too close to Naruko for her taste. Almost falling from the force and speed of the hand shake, she nearly missed what he said "Hi! My name's Sasuke Uchiha! What's yours? Why do you look like sensei? Where are you from? You're pretty!"

"Wait what?" Naruko blinked at the last thing he said or more of all of what he said. An Uchiha? Weren't they all killed?

Naruto lifted his head giving a Sasuke a frown. "Stop yelling Sasuke, you're a ninja act like one."

"Yeah you dumbass! Stop being so loud!" yelled the doctor girl as she hit Sasuke over the head.

"Owie!" whined the black haired Jonin as he clutched his head, a bump already forming.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey don't hit my brother!" cried out Weasel as he waved his hands in the air behind the girl. "you want a fight!? I'll take ya!"

"Shut the f*^% up you wimp!" yelled back the girl rolling up her coat sleeve as the ANBU flinched back.

"Yeah get him Sakura!" Kakashi suddenly appeared next to them throwing his fist in the air , grinning as Sakura Haruno advanced toward Weasel who raise his shacking fists.

Before anything else could happen Naruto yelled out "SILENCE!"

The room was so quite you could have heard a mouse run across the floor while the ninja's all , except Naruko, lined up their back straight as they waited for their leader to speak.

After a pause Naruko also lined up when she caught Naruto staring at her as if he was waiting for her to do the same, standing next to Weasel . Satisfied Naruto gave the same explanation to his ninja that he did to Naruko before making sure to activate the seals around his office to keep unwanted eavesdroppers from hearing.

The four ninja and academy student didn't interrupted him though when he admitted on making a mistake with his seal Sasuke let out a small chuckle, Kakashi smirked smugly, Wesal did the same as his brother and Sakura scoffed mumbling "yeah really small accident dumbass."

Naruto chose to ignore his student's comment.

Walking around his desk Naruto sat in his chair, leaning on his hands his eyes were the only thing that could be seen of his face. The blue orbs harden as Naruto said "I don't want anyone to find out about this seal, so Naruko will be known as a distant, _really distant_, clan member of mine that was recently found. Understand?"

The five people nodded, Naruko finally accepting that the boy was Hokage by the way he ruled there was no deny it anymore. Inside she was grinning ear to ear, her male counterpart was _Hokage_ at _twelve years old!_ Did that mean she could also be as good as him?

"I believe that I can send Naruko back tomorrow but in the mean time I want all of you to guard her and help her around the village. If she asks, train her to our academy standers in the next twenty-four hours. Sakura she will be staying with you." Naruto said as he filled out a mission scroll for them. His old genin squad nodded while his old silver head jonin co-worker grinned evilly at the thought of breaking the weak looking girl in his training. The ANBU didn't do anything other than glance at the girl to his left from the corner of his eyes.

"Very well Naruko please introduce yourself with your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. We'll go down the line from there." Naruto ordered however when he saw Naruko give a confuse frown as she tried think of what to say he went first to make her feel more comfortable and give her more time to think.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like seals, studying, ramen, gardening, my genin squad and when my ninjas come back from missions unharmed. I dislike liars, traitors, slave owners, loud areas and when my ninja get KIA or MIA. My hobbies include paperwork, creating glass art and making new ways to protect my home. My dream for the future is to make the Leaf village a safe haven for all of the villagers, getting rid of my citizens' and ninjas' pain."

When he finished he pointed to Naruko who smiled gratefully at him before starting "My name is Naruko Uzumaki! I like Ramen and when Irua takes me to get ramen! I like Ayamo because he always gives me free ramen! I dislike Sasuyi, judgmental people, and….and…hurtful assholes." The light in her eyes' dimmed as she thought of a pink hair boy. This did not go unnoticed by the others in the room. Shaking her head clear Naruko continued refuse to let others see how much he hurt her. "My hobbies include pulling pranks and training! My dream for the future is to become Hokage so everyone can agonize me!"

_"Her voice got stronger at the end when she spoke of her dream. She most really wants to make her dream come true. Interesting girl." _ Thought Weasel as he stepped forward, ready to introduce himself.

"I am Weasel-"he began but was cut off by Sakura

"F*&%er! Use your real name and face! It won't matter if boobless knows!" Growled the pink hair girl ignoring the glare that "boobless" sent her as she waited for the ANBU to start over.

Weasel gave his Hokage a pleading look through his mask, begging to be allowed to do so afraid of what the young doctor would do to him if he didn't.

Naruto sighed before nodding giving one of his most loyal ANBU permission to show his face.

Giving a relived sigh Weasel reached for his mask turning around to Naruko since his back was to her as she was still in line with the others. When he pulled off his mask Naruko almost swallowed her tongue at the face of one of the finest males she ever seen. Though it didn't mean she would try to get his affections after all she had sworn off men.

Weasel looked similarly like Sasuke, had fair pale skin which gave off a warm vibe. His eyes were dark but not unkind even if a sheepish smile was on his face it didn't ruin his look one bit. He had two lines running from his noise to his mouth making him seem older then he was.

"Hi! I'm Itachi Uchiha! I like my younger brother Sasuke!" The two sibling fist bumped "I also like my mother's cooking, sleeping and music! I dislike liars, bullies, and people who pick on my brother. I also don't like getting into unnecessary fights. They scare me… My hobbies include sleeping, writing music, crying when my dad yells at me for being weak and playing with my brother! My dream for the future is to be the youngest ANBU governor and to play my guitar on stage with the greatest rapper of the world Killer B!" With that Itachi bounced back in line with shacking knees when he spotted Sakura glaring at him, Naruko wondered who killer B was. Grinning ear from ear Kakahi stepped forward "YO! My name is Kakashi Hatake! I like tutoring people with mind games, stalking Anko, and porn of any kind! I dislike party poopers, the law and the restraining order Anko placed on me! My hobbies are none that I can name in front of under ages children! My dream for the future is to marry Anko and have a lot of mini Ankos!" Naruko blinked at the man who had hearts flouting around his head mumbling about mini Ankos. The others just sighed before Sakura said "for the last f $%ing time. ANKO. DOES. NOT. LIKE. YOU." Kakashi just shrugged not caring if she doesn't, he will marry Anko even if he had to drag her away tied up. He will marry Anko. Laughing at what Sakura said Sasuke stepped forward "My name is Sasuke Uchiha! I like my older brother" the siblings' fist bummed again "my nap time, my mom's cooking, kind people, my friends and Sakura plus my sensei! I dislike people who call my brother weak, hard work, sitting still, bullies and Shino. My hobbies are annoying my dad, pulling pranks on snobby people, playing the drums with my brother's band and training! My dream for the future is to become ANBU and open up an entertainment center for ninjas and civilians alike!" Naruko grinned at the how protective Sasuke was his brother but she was wondering what kind of entertainment would be at this center of his. Maybe a night club? Finally Sakura stepped up "My name is Sakura Haruno d*^$heads. I like cussing, so don't expect it to change, my stupid teammate Susuke and my ass of a sensei. I also like medication and saving f#%^ing lives! I dislike wimps, losers and dumbass bullies! My hobbies are working at the hospital as the head doctor, making f #*ing new types of plants, eating new kinds of food and training! My dream is to meet a guy that isn't f #*ing weak and marry him!" Kakashi made a comment that only a suicidal man would date her which had Sukura aiming to kill him with her poison needles that she stole from work as Kakashi laughed running around the room yelled "missed me! Can't catch me!"; resolving in Naruto sighing, Sauske comforting his brother who was crying in the corner at Sakura outburst scaring the poor seventeen year old and Naruko blinking as she watched the two jonin chase each other around the room the deadly ninjas long gone. These were the people who were going to guard Naruko. All she could think was _"I'm going to die in the first hour."_


End file.
